disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion/Relationships
The relationships of Kion from The Lion Guard. Family Simba Simba and Kion have a close and affectionate father-son relationship, he loves his father immensely and will do anything to make his father happy, Simba also loves his son dearly. Initially, Simba was against informing his son about his destiny as he is still a cub, however, he agreed after Nala and Rafiki explained the importance of Kion's abilities. When Simba heard of Kion's choices for members of the Guard, he (incorrectly) assumed that Kion wasn't taking his responsibilities seriously, his opinion changed after Kion and his friends rescued Kiara from a stampede set by Janja, Simba is proud of his son as he continues to lead the Lion Guard and protects the Pride Lands, while he is protective of Kion, he is not as overprotective like he is with Kiara, most likely because Simba trusts him enough to follow the rules more than Kiara and Simba himself as a cub. Simba often gives Kion advice and comfort whenever he needs it. Nala Kion and Nala have a loving and affectionate mother-son relationship. He cares about her safety and becomes deeply concerned about her whenever she's in danger. The sight of his mother in danger enrages Kion so much that at one point he lost control of his roar, resulting the ground split into two. Unlike Simba at first, Nala accepted that it was time for Kion to lead the Lion Guard, and showed immense pride in him when he and the Lion Guard defeated Janja and his clan. She often gives Kion the maternal advice and support he needs, mainly encouraging him to be more confident of himself. Kiara Kion has a typical sibling relationship with Kiara. They do hold affection for each other, but are occasionally prone to sibling rivalry. Over the course of the series, they appear to be on better terms with each other after working together to find their mother in "Trail to Udugu" in which they acknowledged each other's skills. Unlike his grand-uncle, Scar, Kion doesn't hold resentment or jealousy towards his older sister, and in fact seems content that she is the heir to the throne instead of him, suggesting he is happier for it. He determines to be by her side and supports her to ensure she follows the right path. Mufasa Due to Mufasa's death before Kion was born, Kion never physically interacted with his paternal grandfather. However, Simba (apparently) told him about Mufasa's legacy, as Kion automatically recognized and correctly identified Mufasa's spirit. Kion holds an intense amount of respect and love for his grandfather. When Kion doubted his position as the new leader of the Lion Guard, Mufasa comforted him and gave him the support he needed. Throughout the series, Mufasa continues to guide Kion and show him the correct path. He understands that Scar didn't have Kion's genuine ability to love and care for others and gently reminded Kion of this fact. Scar Due to his death before Kion was born, Kion never physically interacted with his paternal grand-uncle. However, Simba apparently told him about Scar, as Kion holds his grand-uncle in low esteem. In fact, Kion's worst fear is that he'll end up being like Scar. When encountering Scar's spirit, Kion starts to despise his grand-uncle for his crimes against the Pride Landers, and for trying to kill his father. Since then, Kion starts to make it his mission to defeat Scar and stop him from taking over the Pride Lands and breaking The Circle of Life. During their final battle before Kion defeats Scar, Kion decides to forgive his grand-uncle, realizing that doing so is the only way for him not to fall to the same path as his grand-uncle. Askari Askari is one of Kion's ancestors, and the leader of the first Lion Guard. Kion first met Askari at Cikha Escarpment after Mufasa instructed him to go there to return the Roar. Kion and Askari are quick to develop respect for one another as leaders of the Lion Guard. Askari acknowledges Kion after seeing that Kion has realized not to let himself being defined by the power of the Roar and willing to let it go, which is enough proof for Askari to entrust Kion with the knowledge of mastering the Roar. Like Mufasa, Askari observes his descendant and guides him in his path as master of the Roar. Kion has heard of Askari's story and after his ancestor taught him how to master the Roar, Kion's respect and admiration grows more, and Kion keeps everything that Askari has taught him to his heart. The spirit later attended Kion coronation as King of the Tree of Life. Bunga Bunga is Kion's childhood best friend, ever since they were little, Kion and Bunga often goes on an adventure or play games such as baobab ball together. When Kion becomes the leader of Lion Guard and must choose his members, Bunga is the first one he chose as the bravest member, proving how much faith he has in his best friend. Kion is also one of a few who are able to put up with Bunga's antics and patient enough dealing with his bizzare thinking without feeling annoyed by him. Bunga, in return, is very loyal to Kion and usually the first one to follow his lead without question. Whenever he feels Kion is in danger, Bunga becomes concerned and would try his best to make sure his best friend is safe. As teenagers, Kion and Bunga still best friends, unfortunately, after being bitten by Ushari and influenced by his venom, Kion loses his patience and temper with Bunga's antics easily whenever the latter goofs around, and makes jokes in inappropriate situations. But this doesn't put strain in their friendship. Bunga doesn't mind with this and would quickly apologize to calm Kion's temper, understanding that Kion is not at fault. When Bunga became suspicious that Kion becoming evil, Bunga at first became quite wary until he remembered how much Kion is to him and determined that even if Kion becomes evil, he'll always be his best friend. He also admitted that although he initially believed Kion was becoming evil, he acknowledged that it was not Kion's fault but because of the venom. Kovu Kion met Kovu when he was younger as he was helping his good friend Jasiri. Upon their first meeting, both are wary of each other due to Kovu's family stole Jasiri's watering hole. The hostility between them lessened after Kovu learned of Kion's identity as Simba's son. Kovu is quick to welcome Kion, seeing this as an opportunity to return to the Pride Lands and see Kiara again. While his family doesn't think well of Kion because of his relation to Simba, Kovu doesn't share the same view and prefers for them to become friends instead of enemies. Kovu voiced his subtle disagreement with his mother's opinion when he discovered that she has trapped Kion, but didn't make any attempt to interfere out of loyalty for his pride. Kion, for his part, after falling into Zira's trap, didn't think well of Kovu for being her son and was ready to chase him away after he drive Zira and her pride away from the Outlands with his Roar. Years later, in "Return to the Pride Lands", Kion mistook Kovu as an enemy after Jasiri informed him about Zira attacking the Pride Lands. However, after learning that Kovu and his pride has joined the Pride Landers and even married Kiara, Kion is quick to accept Kovu as his brother-in-law and both are on good terms with each other since then. Vitani Kion met Vitani when she was younger. They initially are hostile against each other because of the feud between their prides. Years later, when they meet again, both no longer sees each other as enemies after Kion learned their prides have merged. However, rivalry is formed between them when Vitani revealed that she has formed her own Lion Guard in his absence and insisted that her Lion Guard should be the ones protecting the Pride Lands, which led to an argument between both sides as neither were willing to back down. This rivalry is put to an end after Kion witnessed Vitani's confidence and resolve to lead the Guard even without the Roar by bravely challenging him into a mashindano despite Kion's advantage. Kion develops new-found respect for Vitani and entrusts her and her lionesses with the role of the Lion Guard. Romance Rani Kion and Rani initially have difficulty getting along due to a misunderstanding on Rani's part, who mistook him and his friends for enemies. Even though Rani is touched by how he cares for his friends, she's still quite suspicious and only allowed him entry to the Tree of Life because of Janna's insistence. Rani's opinion of Kion worsened when she found out that he and his friends have inadvertently led hostile predators into her home, furthering her belief that Kion and his friends would only bring trouble and wished they would leave immediately. However, their relationship improved after Kion took responsibility by helping her pride defeat Makucha and his group. Since then, both are on much friendlier term and accepted each other as comrades. After Queen Janna died, Kion proceeded to comfort Rani, allowing her to weep into his neck, while similarly weeping himself. Kion and Rani grew closer after they realized how much they have in common, particularly their feelings for their respective deceased grandparents and having to take leadership role at young age. This allowed them to understand and help one another with their respective problem, which in turn blossomed their friendship into romantic love. When Kion was healed, he hesitated to return home after Rani confessed her wish for him to be her king, and missed her greatly when he was back in Pride Lands. Their mutual feelings for each other eventually reunited them and the two are married allowing them to rule the Tree of Life side by side as King and Queen. Friends and Allies Fuli Fuli is one of Kion's childhood friends. After Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard, he appoints Fuli the position as the fastest member of the group. Despite being his childhood friend, Fuli initially is distrustful of Kion's team, and laments on the importance of lions in the Pride Lands. However, after Kion expressed his faith in the abilities of her and the rest of his friends that he chose, Fuli is pleased and readily assist Kion as a member of Lion Guard. Since then, Fuli continues to aid Kion in defending and protecting the Pride Lands. She often assumes a position of leadership whenever he is absent, as if she is his second-in-command. As teenagers, this became prominent after Kion's leadership constantly worsened due to his difficulty in thinking clearly, which is because of Ushari's venom. When the venom got the better of his judgement, Fuli becomes his voice of reason, and Kion trusts Fuli to make a better decision for the team when he can't. Beshte Beshte is one of Kion's childhood friends, When Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard, he appoints Beshte the position as the strongest member of the group. Kion understands Beshte's personality and traits better then their friends do, as he understood that Beshte wouldn't make things up, and defended him when Ono and Bunga criticized him. Beshte is touched by Kion's faith in him, and as the result he is loyal to Kion and like Bunga, rarely questions his leadership. As teenagers, Kion and Beshte are still close friends. Like Fuli and the others, Beshte has full confidence in Kion and believes the Kion would never turn evil, defending him when Bunga states otherwise by recalling the times they have spent together as friends. Ono When Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard, he appoints Ono the position as the keenest of sight member of the group. He valued Ono as both his friend and teammate, when Ono has no confidence in himself, Kion would give his assurance and faith in his ability and knowledge. Like Bunga, Ono rarely questions Kion's leadership. As teenagers, Kion and Ono are still close friends, when Ono lost his sight and has his position replaced by Anga, Kion still considers him worthy to be a member of Lion Guard, creating a new position with title the smartest of the team that had never been done before in the previous generations of the Lion Guard, something that Ono was very grateful of. Jasiri At first, Kion distrusted Jasiri because she was a hyena, believing that all hyenas were evil. However, they eventually warmed up to each other with Kion learning that not all hyenas are bad and accepts Jasiri as his friend after she helped him. Jasiri herself at first has difficulty in trusting Kion, though she's still kind enough to help him and taught him that she and her clan respect the circle of life as much as he does. After he saved her, Jasiri accepted Kion as her friend, though she still has a bit doubt in him as she at first believed Kion has joined Zira's friend. When this was proven wrong, Jasiri strengthened her trust in Kion since then. She even willing to form the hyena resistance not only to defend her home, but also to assist the Lion Guard by working as spies in the Outlands to protect the Pridelands despite the danger. Makuu Kion and Makuu initially started out as enemies, due to Makuu's arrogance as well as the fact that he had treated the Circle of Life as a joke, because of this, he held the latter in low esteem, the two have also classed in each of their encounters, however, during "The Savannah Summit", Makuu has changed his ways, but Kion was initially wary and distrustful of the latter, due to their previous encounters, which caused him to incorrectly conclude that Makuu is up to no good. However, after some encouragement from Mufasa, Kion accepts his mistake and comes to trust and respect Makuu. When Kion sees the need for the Pride Landers to unite, Kion requests Makuu's help to train the Pride Landers to fight. Janja Janja was the arch nemesis of Kion. Ever since they first met, Kion and the Lion Guard have faced and defeated Janja and his clan members as they have no respect for the Circle of Life and keep trying to hunt the animals that live in the Pride Lands. Every time they meet, Kion and Janja always fights against each other, with Janja always ended up being defeated and bore grudge against Kion. After Janja reformed and joins Jasiri after being betrayed by Scar, Janja let go of his grudge and Kion is quick to forgive Janja. They became allies and are now on better terms. Janja even attends Kion and Rani's wedding at the end of the series with the rest of Kion's family and close friends. Makini Kion was initially baffled during his first meeting Makini due to her knowledge of the royal family's ability to communicate with their ancestors and her overly cheery disposition. But Kion knows that she never mean anything bad with her tendency to blab out things and considers her a good friend. Makini takes a quick liking to Kion from Rafiki's story and always tries her best to help whenever he and his Guard needs her assistance despite her lack of confidence. When Kion is affected by Ushari's poison, Makini dutifully keeps and restock the Tuliza blossoms necesary to sooth his temper and voiced her faith in him that he will never turn evil like Scar even after he was being harsh on her and the others. Anga Despite their awkward introduction, Kion and Anga become good friends. While she rarely shows it clearly, Anga respects Kion as the leader of Lion Guard and willing to follow his order without much question. Kion grows to trust Anga enough to appoint her to become the new keenest-of-sight after Ono's eyesight is damaged, and Anga is honored to take the title, becoming a loyal friend to Kion. When he felt down due to his fear of unable to lead the Guard, Anga reminded Kion how he is already a great leader even without the Roar. Zazu When Kion was little, Zazu partly served as Kion's babysitter like the hornbill once did with Simba. Following his obligation as the king's majodormo, Zazu takes his duty seriously and does his best to keep Kion safe. He would scolds Kion if he's being unable to stay put. He is even willing to risk his own life to protect Kion when he was almost eaten by crocodiles for trespassing their territory by accident when he was a cub. In return, Kion develops respect for Zazu, acknowledging his courage. Timon And Pumbaa Kion is on good terms with Timon and Pumbaa who are surrogate uncles of his best friend, Bunga, and also the ones who raised his father when he was a cub. While Kion sometimes can be baffled by Timon and Pumbaa's overraction and antics, Kion knows that both of them have no bad intentions and often times joins them in their actitivies or asking for their help that Kion believes they are capable of. Timon and Pumbaa also treats Kion the same, being the Simba's son and their adopted nephew's best friend. Rafiki Like his family, Kion is on good terms with Rafiki. Kion respects Rafiki as the family's royal adviser for generations, and this respect grows when Rafiki gave him guidance in forming the Lion Guard. Other than his father and grandfather, Kion would come to Rafiki for advice due to his wide knowledge and wisdom. Rafiki holds immense trust and faith in Kion even more than Simba himself, always believing in the potential Kion has as the leader of the Lion Guard even if the lion's actions are differring from tradition. Rafiki never once doubted Kion, always encouraging him to be more confident of himself and at times became his voice of reason. Acquaintances Tiifu and Zuri Tiifu and Zuri, like Kion are members of the Pridelanders and are best friends with his sister Kiara. Being his sister's best friends, Kion is quite friendly and tolerable of their presence and vice versa. However, at times, Tiifu and Zuri's immaturity and lack of awareness can grate Kion's nerve as these traits inadvertently led Kiara into danger or give them a false alarm for a trivial reason. Due to their devotion for Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri hardly listens to Kion, especially if his opinion clashes with Kiara, resulting them ignoring Kion's warning. In the comic "The Day of the Crocodiles", if the reader chooses Fuli's idea, Kion would save Zuri from Makuu and his float. Afterwards, Zuri nuzzles a uncomfortable Kion, saying that she thinks he will grow into a big, strong and brave lion someday, perhaps hinting that she has developed romantic feelings for him. The Pridelanders Kion generally are on good terms with most of the Pride Landers. He and his Guard always protects them whenever their lives are threatened by either natural disaster or outside threat of the Outlanders. Amongst the Pridelanders, Kion mainly are on friendly terms with Ma Tembo, Laini, and Thurston, whom he occasionally meets and helps. Kion is able to relate to Ma Tembo for they're both new to the role of leadership. And Ma Tembo, on the her part, always trusts Kion. She appreciates Kion's help even if things doesn't go as they hoped and sticks up for the cub when a member of her own herd Zito and any other Pridelanders are being too harsh on him. Kion is rather appalled by Thurston's horrible sense of direction and his inability to even aware about it himself, but is still able to tolerate his presence as opposed to Fuli and Ono who finds him annoying. Laini is quite dependent on Kion and his friends whenever trouble happens to them, usually asking them for help. Enemies Zira Kion first meets Zira after learning from Jasiri that the Outsiders were not sharing the waterhole with Jasiri's clan. After learning that Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders (like Scar once did), Zira tried to get Kion to side with the Outsiders; if he didn't, he would never leave the Outlands alive. She also told him how she knew Scar and that lost his Roar because he used it on his fellow lions, making Kion reluctant to use it on the Outsiders, when they surrounded him. After realizing that Zira was mistaken about the Roar and remembering that Scar had actually lost his Roar because he used it for evil, Kion declared that Zira was not welcome in the Pride Lands or Outlands and used the Roar to blast the Outsiders to a different part of the Outlands. The Outlanders For the majority of the series, Kion has an antagonistic relationship with the Outlanders who disrespect the Circle of Life, particularly Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Kiburi's float, and Mzingo's parliament. Kion and his friends dutifully defeated them each time they all try to disturb the peace in the Pride Lands. Their relationship worsened after the Outlanders began to work for Scar's spirit. The normal chase out soon turned more dangerous and more life-threatening for Kion and his friends. Despite this, Kion still respect them as part of the Circle of Life and so, never deliver the finishing blow to the Outlanders, sparing the Outlanders' lives and let them retreat even with the knowledge that they may attack again. Ushari At the beginning, Kion and Ushari have a rather civil relationship as fellow Pridelanders and only interacted in a few occasions. However, Ushari grows to dislike Kion and his friends and prefer them not to get near him as he saw them bring nothing but trouble for him. Kion attempted to protect Ushari from misfortunes, but unfortunately, these attempts still ends up with Ushari gets run over every time by accident. Gradually, Ushari's dislike turns into hate, leading Ushari's decision to turn on Kion and his friends by reviving Scar so that he and the Outlanders can take down Kion and his friends and rule the Pride Lands, showing he has no hesitation whatsoever to kill Kion. Makucha Kion and Makucha have been enemies since the first time they met. Like the Outlanders before, Makucha is selfish with no regards to rule or the Circle of Life. As the result, he always fights Kion and his friends who are protecting the Circle of Life. After Kion and his friends reached the Tree of Life with Makucha following them, it became a routine for Kion to fight Makucha, with Kion always the one emerge victorious and drives Makucha away during their stay at the Tree of Life. Their fight was put to an end for good after Kion blew Makucha and his army far away from the Tree of Life, and since then both never meet again.Category:Relationships